


we control the artificial life

by joshmeatflint



Category: All Time Low, Asking Alexandria, Black Veil Brides, Bring Me The Horizon, Dayshell, Of Mice and Men, You Me At Six
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, also telekinetic, chris is the innocent cutie who really shouldnt be caught up in all this, i have no regrets writing this, of mice and dayshell are chill in this okay, ofc is oli's sister, omc is gonna be caught up in so much shit, shay is a sweet and overprotective motherfucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshmeatflint/pseuds/joshmeatflint
Summary: reality is just quite odd





	we control the artificial life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title taken from the song splash by covette (shayleys old band btw)

"You are not here for anything than to answer my questions." Shay declares impatiently.

The British man in front of him just smiles. He looks so calm and relaxed that it scared Shay altogether.

Shay continues with the next question anyway. "What can you tell me about your sister, Cassia?"

Oliver's face contorted into a look of grief, anger, yet satisfaction.

Oliver smirked, leaning towards the Detective Inspector. "What do you want to know about her?"

"What happened to her that night, Oliver?" Shay asks calmly.

The whole night flashed in front of his eyes. Scene after scene, moving quickly in front of him that 24 hours was compressed into a second. His eyes lit up in anger as he bursted out yelling curses at Shayley. The only thing holding him back from physically hurting Shay are the handcuffs that binded his wrists to the desk.

Shay called security, taking a few steps back from the table in fear. As they took him away, he suddenly went silent, staring at Shay with rage filled eyes as he was seething with anger.

That was the result of their first ever meeting.

~

The second time they met was in his cell. Shay had wisely taken the choice of staying on the other side of the bars as Oliver answered him from inside his cell.

"You never answered my question," Shay acknowledges.

Oliver looked up and scoffed. "You don't deserve to know shit about my sister."

"We're trying to prove she was innocent. We're trying to preserve her legacy. Don't you wasn't that for her?" Shay attempts to bargain.

He seems to consider it for a while, then mumbles, "Cass always used to say she wanted people to know her for the good she did."

"We both get what we need." Shay concludes.

"Is that Avallone kid with you?" Oliver asks.

"No. We don't have enough evidence to prove he did anything, but we're keeping a close eye on him. Why?" Shay responds, slightly confused.

"Promise not to hurt him," He states. "He meant to world to Cass. If you lay a finger on him, I _will_ come finding you."

Shay breathes, still staying as calm as ever, "Deal." He nods.

Oliver looks at him and challenges him, "You really want to know about what happened?"

"I do." Shay nods.

Oliver shakes his head. "You're very determined, officer. I like that."

Shay squints in suspicion. "Thanks."

He failed to find any trace or hint of insincerity in his face, so he decided to sit on a plastic chair nearby.

"So, talk."

Oliver, who was sitting on his bed, looks up at him with dark eyes. He smirks and licks his lips.

"Okay." He purrs.

Shay was taken aback. Okay? Was it really that easy?

Oliver continued, "Just so you know, Nick Avallone will be out of your grasp very...very soon.

And you wont find him,

because he's too hard to find."


End file.
